


Second Kiss

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Neither Aziraphale or Crowley can stop thinking about their first kiss





	Second Kiss

Crowley drove home in complete silence, a first for him. Usually Queens greatest hits would be blasting loudly as he sped back to his apartment, but today he drove slowly while no music played. He even stopped at every red light.

It was only after he had gotten out of the Bentley, shakily made his way up the stairs, and had the door shut behind him did he sink slowly to the floor, trembling fingertips just barely brushing over his lips.

Aziraphale had kissed him.

Now that he was home alone with nothing and no one to disturb him, Crowley kept playing the moment over and over in his mind.

Everything leading up to it was a blur that made the demons heart race. He hadn’t even done anything, just said farewell to Zira and with a slight movement from the angel lips met lips and then Aziraphale was saying goodbye and “have a good day, my dear” and closing the door.

Had the angel even meant to do it? Crowley hoped so. For too long he had been in love with his companion and if by some chance Aziraphale felt the same way Crowley wouldn’t need or wish for anything else. As long as short, plump, and adorable Aziraphale loved him, he would be ok with whatever else heaven or hell threw at him.

Still sitting on the floor in front of his apartment door, smiling like anything as his hands continued to shake, he hoped with everything he had that Aziraphale felt the same way.

****************

Tea wasn’t going to help solve the situation, but Aziraphale couldn’t think of anything else to do to get himself to stop shaking like a leaf.

He had kissed Crowley.

He didn’t even think about doing it. At the time it was an involuntary action, like turning your head when you heard your name. But now that Aziraphale had done it, he wanted to do it again. He had been in love with tall, dark, and handsome Crowley since nearly the beginning of the arrangement.

It had felt so natural too, kissing Crowley goodbye like any pair of lovers do.

He had been so flustered afterwards that he had quite nearly kicked the demon out and slammed the door in his face, something he was very much regretting now.

Because what if Crowley felt the same way? Oh heaven above, please, please have him feel the same way. He would never need or ask for anything else if Crowley felt the same way.

****************

Crowley had to know.

After sitting on the floor committing the feeling of Aziraphale‘s lips against his own to memory for nearly an hour, Crowley decided to go back to the bookstore to find out for sure.

Legs still wobbly from the angels kiss, Crowley somehow managed to stumble down the stairs back to his car. His hands trembled so badly it took him three tries to get the key in the ignition without dropping it and for a moment he wondered if he should even be driving at all, but all he had to do was remember the kiss and he took off.

********************

The tea hadn’t helped. Not even a second cup of what was branded as calming tea was enough to get Crowley out of his mind.

Aziraphale felt foolish, like a teenage girl who wanted to call her crush but was waiting for him to call first. That’s exactly what he wanted to do, call Crowley.

Call Crowley and tell him to come back, that he wanted to kiss him again so badly he could feel it in his chest, that he had meant it and did Crowley feel the same way?

There was a knock on the bookstore door and Aziraphale, usually one to dawdle or ignore the door completely, rushed to it and threw it open.

It was Crowley.

*************************

Now that he was actually here, at the bookstore, Crowley didn’t know what to do. He was becoming more and more aware that he had planned nothing for this moment and he scrambled for words.

“Angel—“

That was all he managed to get out before Aziraphale was holding Crowley’s face in his hands and kissing him.

Crowley kissed back, leaning into Aziraphale’s body and running one nervous hand through the angels springy blond curls.

“Angel,” he said again, softly this time, speaking into the kiss.

Aziraphale pulled away just long enough to pull Crowley inside and have the door close behind him before throwing himself into the demons embrace and kissing him once more.

Crowley, who loomed over Aziraphale as he was much taller, could feel his legs turning back into jelly as he and the angel, _his_ angel, kissed and kissed and kissed.

Later, they were to both agree that as far as first kisses go, the second one was much better.


End file.
